


Push and Pull

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Chanyeol. Baekhyun. One night. And 5 years later.





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: [nikka14 (LJ)](https://nikka14.livejournal.com/) // [nikka14 (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/6355)  
> PROMPT #: 054  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer:The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: So thankful for the mods for still giving me a chance to participate. And so much thankful for my beta who never gave up on me. To everyone who was encouraging me to finish, you never know how thankful I am. To the prompter, you probably never asked for female Baekhyun but I hope you still like it. Cheers to chanbaek, cheers to more years of being my muses.

Today, the 5-year-old has made up his mind. Cho was going to Seoul. He asked his teacher and was told how much it was to go by bus, 4,000 won. The only problem that Cho could think of is his mother. She won’t let him go alone and every time he tells her he wants to go she says it’s dangerous to go to Seoul. But he’s seen those dramas on tv, Seoul is very pretty and the people are pretty too. His innocent mind cannot think of reasons how a beautiful place can be dangerous.  
But he isn’t the son of his mother if he’s not stubborn. Cho goes to his Uncle Dae instead.  
   
Uncle Dae goes to Seoul every week, he brings Cho banana milk every time he comes back so Uncle Dae could accompany him and his mom won’t get angry.  
   
“Uncle Dae!!!” He shouts through the closed door. “Uncle Dae!!!”  
   
Uncle Dae opened his door rubbing his eyes. He must have been sleeping but they should hurry. He grabs his uncle’s hand and drags him to the couch in the living room where he has his piggy bank open.  
   
“Uncle Dae, I have saved 20,000 won and one banana milk!” He puts the coins in Dae’s hands and puts the banana milk in his small bag. “Let’s go to Seoul! I can go to Seoul right? We can go today?”  
   
He puts his best puppy eyes look, a weapon he has learned to use some time ago, so his uncle would say yes.  
   
“Cho, you know your mom won’t say yes.” Uncle Dae responds with a yawn.  
   
“But...but you will right? You will go with me, Mrs Lee said it’s 4,000 to go to Seoul. I have saved 10,000 won for you and me! So you could come with me while mom is at work.” He thinks his plan is brilliant, paying for his uncle’s bus so he couldn’t say no! He shakes his uncle’s hand a little more to wake him up.  
  
  
“Uncles Dae!!! Please???”  
   
“Yes, Cho, thank you. But your mom will kill me if I say yes.” Uncle Dae takes a seat on their sofa and he scoops the energetic Cho in his lap. “Why do you want to go anyway?”  
   
“Uncle Dae, I will tell you a secret. It’s a surprise.” Dae leans down to hear what his nephew is up to. “I will go meet my dad.” He whispers and giggles.  
   
Dae would’ve giggled too, a smile forming already in his face but what his nephew said sinks in. “Your what?”  
   
“Yes, Mr. Chanyeol from tv. Mom says he’s my dad. I saw on tv he will be in Myeon? Bong? Myeong dom? In Seoul today!” He smiles at the thought of finally meeting his daddy. He will give him his drawing, graded A+ by his favorite teacher, and his daddy will take him to those big rides he can’t go yet because his mommy is scared.  
   
But his Uncle Dae is smiling and laughing. Jongdae thinks his sister is so careless for calling a famous actor like Park Chanyeol Cho’s daddy building up Cho’s expectation very high. But he will humor her just this once.  
   
“The famous actor Park Chanyeol?” He nods.  
   
“Baekhyun says he’s your dad?” He nods again.  
   
“Okay you know what, let’s go to Seoul and see your _daddy_.” Uncle Dae pats his head.  
   
He jumps up and hugs his uncle. “You’re the best, Uncle Dae!”  
   
   
Cho can’t take his eyes off the tall buildings he sees once they entered Seoul. There are lots of tall buildings that they don’t have back in Bucheon. There are also people everywhere, walking or talking to each other. Cho is fascinated by them. Seoul is so pretty like what he saw on tv.  
   
“Uncle Dae, are we still far?” He says while he sat back down.  
   
“Myeongdong is just around the corner.”  
   
They went down the bus a few minutes after and Cho was holding on to his uncle’s hand while jumping up and down from excitement. Will his daddy like his drawing? He pats his pants’ pocket to check if it is still there. He hopes he does!  
   
They went inside the big cosmetics store Park Chanyeol was holding his fanmeeting at. Dae and Cho squeezed their way inside to see the front. Park Chanyeol has just arrived and everyone was screaming his name. Cho also screamed with his small voice. The fansign was starting soon and everybody started lining up. Dae dragged his nephew to the counter to buy the little guy tickets to get inside. He thought his sister could use some face masks.  
   
“Here.” He handed Cho the ticket the cashier gave him. “So you could see your daddy closer.” He led the little guy to the end of the line and when they reached near the front, since they only had one ticket, the security guy wanted only one of them to go in.  
   
“Cho, go ahead.” Cho got a little push from his uncle. “I will be right on the other side waiting for you after ok? Be nice to the handsome oppa, hm?”  
   
“Yes, Uncle Dae!” Cho was a bit nervous after that. He walked silently and took his folded drawing from his pocket.  
   
“Hey little guy, did you go alone?” The girl manning the line asked him while smiling and petting his head.  
   
“Nope, my Uncle is there.” He shakes his head and pointed somewhere beyond the line.  
   
“Chanyeol, you got a cute little fan here.” She said before she waved him over to go to Chanyeol.  
   
When it was his turn, he took out his drawing from his pocket.  
   
“Mister, this is for you.” He handed his drawing and looked up and smiled.  
   
Mr. Chanyeol has his forehead wrinkled and was also surprised when he looked down at his drawing. Was it not good? Mr. Chanyeol was staring at him and his eyes got bigger each second.  
   
“Do you not like my drawing?” He started to pout and that got Chanyeol out of his daze.  
   
“Oh, I like it. Is it you? What’s your name kid?”  
   
“Yep, that is me and you and Mommy Baek! My name is Cho! Byun Cho!” His daddy liked his drawing!  
   
“Byun? Mommy Baek?” Chanyeol whispered to himself. “How old are you?”  
   
“I’m 5 years old.” Cho hold up his hand for Chanyeol to see. “Mommy says I am tall for my age!” Cho smiled and Chanyeol’s eyes just got bigger if that was possible.  
   
“Could you wait, I’ll just...Minseok!”  
   
The Minseok guy went up to Mr. Chanyeol and he looked at him and was also surprised. “Cho?”  
   
“Uncle Minseok!” He waved at him and walked to him to give him a hug. He didn’t know his mommy’s friend knows his daddy.  
   
His Uncle Minseok asked him to come to him and he asked him if they could go to the side. He waved goodbye to Mr. Chanyeol.  
   
   
“Uncle Minseok, how did you know my daddy?” Cho asked when they stepped down from the platform. Minseok choked on the water he was drinking.  
   
“He’s my friend, Cho. Uhm, how did you know Chanyeol was your daddy?” Minseok tried to smile at the little boy even if he’s so nervous. Baekhyun couldn’t have told him, right?  
   
“Mommy said so! We were watching tv and she said ‘There! Look, that’s your daddy.’ She pointed at Mr. Chanyeol!”  
   
Minseok was going to have a heart attack, how could Baekhyun do this?  
   
“Minseok! What is this?” Chanyeol yelled for him when the emcee ended the fan sign event and pointed at where Cho was sitting down.  
   
“Hey! Don’t ask me! Ask Baekhyun!” Minseok shielded himself from Chanyeol’s wrath. But Chanyeol didn’t go to him, instead he went to the boy.  
   
“Cho?”  
   
“Yes, Mr. Chanyeol?”  
   
“Would you like to go home with me?” Chanyeol smiled sweetly at the boy but he was seething inside.  
“Yes daddy! But I have to go home before 7. Mommy goes home at 7!” Cho stood up from his seat and held Chanyeol’s hand. He was going home with his daddy!  
   
Cho chatted up to Chanyeol on the way to his house. Minseok made sure Cho was wearing his seatbelt before he closed the door and reminded Chanyeol to calm down and take care of the child. Cho was more than happy to share the car with Chanyeol. He was talking about the tall buildings they pass through on the bus. Chanyeol kept on nodding and making sounds but his head has more than a million questions. Starting from why Baekhyun kept it from him. To how his life was going to change from now on.  
   
   
“Jongdae! Tell me where is my son right now!” Baekhyun was shouting through the phone. She went home to an empty house and she immediately had a panic attack of what might have happened to her son.  
   
“Relax, we’re just in Seoul, visiting your husband.” Jongdae chuckled. “Why, of all people, you had to pick the most famous out of all the actors out there?”  
   
“My husband? Actor?” Baekhyun prays the person Jongdae was talking about wasn’t who she was thinking of. He couldn’t have known? Could he?  
   
“Park Chanyeol. You told Cho he is his father. The lines are long and fansign costs 100,000 won! What the hell! You owe me for this. Just to make Cho happy, 100,000 won! You couldn’t have chosen a newer actor with a few fans.”  
   
“What did you say? Where did you go?” Baekhyun felt like she was doused with cold ice water. Oh no. It can’t be true.  
   
“At Myeongdong for your beloved’s fansign. Don’t worry, I know Seoul like the back of my hand. And Cho is right there...wait...Cho? Cho? Cho!” She heard Jongdae call out.  
   
“What? Jongdae! Did you lose Cho? I will kill you! Find him!” She heard a beep and a flat line from the other side of the phone. She sat down at the sofa, looking down at her phone. She has to go to Seoul. She looked at the table and saw the piggy bank she gave Cho, opened and empty.  
   
   
“Cho? Where did the kid go?” He tapped one of the security and asked if he had seen a kid go out from the fansign. The guy just shrugged and told him he has seen lots of kids today.   
   
“Jongdae?” He heard a nice voice from behind him. He turned around.  
   
“Minseok? Hey!” He went for a tap on the shoulder. His sister’s cute guy friend was in front of him and he remembers him.  
   
“What are you doing here?”  
   
“Oh I manage Park Chanyeol. Do you know him? His fanmeet was here.” Jongdae just remembered  he was looking for his nephew.  
   
“Oh really? Wow. Have you seen Cho? I did not lose him, not really. But have you?”  
   
“Ah yeah, he went with Chanyeol. The kid was thrilled to go with him.”  
   
“What? Baekhyun is going to kill me.” Jongdae walked to the direction Minseok pointed but was stopped.  
   
Minseok laughed and his eyes kind of wrinkled and it was all sorts of adorable.  
   
“No, she’s not. We’re safe. For now.” Minseok put his hand on his shoulder.  
   
“How…but”  
   
“Why don’t we go eat? Cho will be fine. Dinner’s on me.”  
   
   
He planned to go to a bar after his fanmeet but after seeing the little boy and hearing his and his mother’s name, his plan changed.  
   
They arrived in his apartment and by habit, he takes off his shoes and goes straight to the sofa. He was about to plop down and relax when he remembers that he has a kid with him. He immediately looks for the little guy and he finds him by the door, putting his small shoes neatly aside. Chanyeol smiles a little wider when Cho also sets his shoes aside as well.  
   
“What do you want to eat?” Chanyeol asked the little boy.  
   
“Anything but peanuts, I’m allergic to peanuts.” Cho wrinkled his nose.  
   
Chanyeol was the same and as time goes, he thinks he wouldn’t really be surprised anymore if he finds more similarities.  
   
“Ok, I am too.” He looked through his fridge. “Would you like dak galbi? I think I still have some left over from yesterday.” He rummaged through his fridge to find the leftover galbi.  
   
“Sure, I like dak galbi but mommy doesn’t like them very much. But she cooks them for me because I like it.” Cho has walked over to where Chanyeol was, looking over on what he was doing.  
   
Chanyeol really can’t believe it. It’s like he’s looking at himself twenty years ago.  
   
“How old did you say you were again?” He asked while he waits for the galbi to simmer.  
   
“Five!” His phone started ringing and Cho was fast to sprint to the living room to get his phone.  
   
“Here’s your phone.” Cho handed the device to him and walked back towards the sofa.  
   
“Hello?”

 _“Chanyeol?”_  
  
“Baekhyun?”  
  
“Mommy?” Cho stopped and run back to where Chanyeol was standing.  
  
_“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true.”_ Baekhyun’s panicked voice said.  
  
“Mommy!” Cho jumped up and down to be heard by his mommy.  
_“Cho! Are you ok honey?”_  
  
“Cho, can you sit at the table? Put this there and wait for me. Can you do that please?” Chanyeol picked up some paper plates he took out and gave them to Cho.  
  
“Sure! Bye mommy!” Cho waved as if he would be seen by Baekhyun and brought the paper plates Chanyeol handed him.  
  
“You want to explain Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol has his hands on his hips, tapping his feet.  
  
_“I just told you what you’re thinking is not true!”_  
  
“Really? Because I felt like I’m in a time warp looking at my 5 year old self!” Chanyeol is sure that he has an album or two of his childhood pictures upstairs in his room. Anyone with clear eyes could tell that Cho is a photocopy of him. And no one would doubt those big adorable ears they both have.  
  
_“No! He does not look like you!”_ Baekhyun’s voice raised.  
  
“Have you seen me when I was five!?” Chanyeol challenged and there was dead air from the other side.  
  
_“No. Look, I’ll be there in about 30 minutes. Let’s...let’s talk.”_  
  
“Better explain everything, Baekhyun. Cho and I will be here waiting for you.” Chanyeol went to the dining table to sit across his son. God, he has a son. He’s not even ready to sign up for a new drama much more for a son.  
  
“Uhm, is the galbi nice?” Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck. He doesn’t know what to do and what to say now that they were alone. Cho must be enjoying the food quite well since the kid hasn’t said anything since he served him food and sat down beside him.  
  
“Mmmm” The kid says and nods at the same time, mouth full of rice.  
  
“You have something here.” Cho has been independent for the most time that they had been together, but he’s still a kid. He reached out his hand to wipe the corner of Cho’s mouth. Cho smiled at him and the smile reminds him so much of Baekhyun. That sweet smile he missed.  
  
  
“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun was knocking on the door and pacing when no one was opening the door. Knocking again and calling out Chanyeol’s name.  
Chanyeol looked over his peephole to see his...can he call her ex? They had tension and one night, that was all. Baekhyun was looking as beautiful as ever but frown lines were marring her forehead over her worry for the kid. He felt a pang of pity for her.  
  
“Mommy!!!” Cho stood up from his chair and run to the door. He jumped but couldn’t reach the handle. Chanyeol thought the kid looked really adorable before turning the knob to open it.  
  
“Honey!!! Are you ok?” Baekhyun bent down to hug Cho and kept on checking him if he has any scratches or wounds.  
  
“He’s fine.”  
  
“Yes, Mommy! I’m fine.”  
  
“Told you. Now, Cho, why don’t you finish your meal. Your mom and I will talk in the living room. Ok?”  
  
“Ok!” Cho walked to the dining table to resume his eating. The galbi his daddy has is really tasty.  
  
  
“So...uhm...so. We should go.” Baekhyun stood up only to sit again because of Chanyeol's strict stare.  
  
“Sit down. You have some explaining to do. Starting from why you walked out that night never to be seen again.”  
  
“It should never have happened!” Baekhyun blurted out. “You and I was a disaster waiting to happen. And it did.”  
  
“Nevertheless, it already did. And look, a son at that.” Chanyeol gestured to where Cho was eating. He was pacing in front of Baekhyun, mind too full of thoughts, and feet too restless to sit.  
  
“He is not your son! He is my son!” Baekhyun insisted pointing a finger to herself. Her voice starts to shake with each word. “I have raised him and I will raise him. He is mine and no one else’s.” Baekhyun has tears in her eyes.  
  
“Mommy?” Cho heard her mother and attempted to stand up but Chanyeol stopped him.  
  
“She’s fine Cho.” Chanyeol is taken aback but he assured him, patting Baekhyun’s back. “Look Baekhyun, I don’t know what I did in the past for you to think to bear this alone. But he’s like a carbon copy of myself. I’m not going to run around Seoul knowing I have a son somewhere out there whom I’m not taking care of. It’s just wrong.”  
  
“What do you want to do then? I’m not giving him up.” Baekhyun’s voice began to falter thinking of losing Cho. Chanyeol understands that but he can’t understand why Baekhyun didn’t tell her all these years. He could have done something, or just be there.  
  
“I just want to be a part of his life.”  
  
“How would you do that? Give up your career and live with us in the province?” Baekhyun has tears in her eyes now.  
  
“So that’s where you went off to?”  
  
“Yes. I was afraid, ok? And if you must know, I went to see you when I found out I was pregnant. And did you know what I found out?” Baekhyun looked at him disappointedly.  
  
“No, tell me what.”  
  
“There was no father to my son.” She closed her eyes and let her tears fall.  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
Baekhyun was staring at Chanyeol as if she was remembering that day. Chanyeol wanted so much to know what she had seen to erase the disappointment from her eyes.  
  
“Cho, let’s go. Thank the nice man right here. We won’t be seeing him again.” Baekhyun gathered her son’s small bag and waved her hand to call Cho who was sitting at the dining table.  
  
“But mommy!” Cho protested but Baekhyun gave him a stern look.  
  
“Thank you Mr. Chanyeol.” He sadly murmured with a dejected look on his face. He hops down the chair after tidying his plate and utensils.  
  
“Sure Cho, I will see you soon, ok?” Chanyeol waved both of them goodbye.  
  
His apartment suddenly feels too empty without Cho running here and there. He shakes his head before he could think more of Cho, his son, and his mother.  
  
  
“What were you thinking going off to Seoul like that?” Baekhyun scolded Cho right when they have reached home. “And leaving your uncle and going with an unknown man!”  
  
“I wanted to see my daddy! My friends have daddies who get them from school! Why can’t mine?” Cho started crying, his daddy was so nice but his mommy said they won’t see each other again. He wanted to show his daddy to his friends.  
  
“Because he can’t.” Baekhyun yelled a bit too loudly. Cho cried louder.  
  
“Baby, come here. I’m sorry.” Baekhyun hugged her little boy. “Chanyeol is...Chanyeol...daddy loves you but he’s busy and don’t you like it when I get you from school?” She said while wiping the tears on her son’s face.  
  
“I like it.” He mumbles on her blouse. “But I want my daddy to do it too!”  
  
“I’m sorry baby.” Baekhyun was sorry to have her son go through this.  
  
School is always a fun day for Cho. His mommy brings him to school and fetches him after. He does his lessons well, especially writing his name and his mommy’s name. He doesn’t like numbers very much but he likes writing them down. He can count to 20 now. One day he sees his seatmate come to class with his mommy and a man. He was on the shoulders of the man they go with, holding his classmate’s mommy’s hand. One day he asks one of his classmates who that man was.  
  
“My daddy. Don’t you have one?”  
  
“Uncle Dae?”  
  
“No silly, uncle is different. At least, I know my daddy is not Uncle Mike?” His classmate replied.  
  
And Cho started to wonder where his daddy is.  
  
  
Chanyeol put on his sunglasses and a cap to hide his face before boarding the bus. It’s the first day of his one month vacation before starting on the filming of his new drama. He looks down at his ticket. He’s going to Bucheon. He’s not going to get back on his word. He wants to do this because this is the right thing for Cho and convinces himself it’s only to see Cho and spend time with the kid. Seeing Baekhyun again was overwhelming as it was years ago but as Baekhyun already said, them together was a disaster.  
  
  
They met at the set of his very first drama. His very first production assistant. She was beautiful and shy. They clicked and he found himself laughing at her jokes and her laughing at his. There was always a tension between them that they both ignore. Chanyeol was a rising star and he can’t afford to be distracted. She knows this and kept her distance. But one day after Chanyeol won the award as the most anticipated actor, Chanyeol and his staff went off to celebrate. And the at night of that celebration, Baekhyun seems to be more beautiful than usual, more appealing than usual and they ended up celebrating his win on his bed that night. When he woke up the next morning, there was no one beside him.  
  
Baekhyun has left.  
  
Chanyeol sighs remembering that night. He asked Minseok, his manager, where Baekhyun went but his only reply was that Baekhyun has resigned. He had never seen her since. He called but there was never an answer. He went to where she lives but the landlord has said she moved. He went to places she frequented but never found her.  
  
  
He looked down at his watch, it was time for the bus to go.  
  
He reached Bucheon at lunch time. He grilled Minseok to give him Baekhyun’s address going as far as threatening him he will fire him or take off a chunk of his salary. He took a taxi and gave the taxi the address, it was only a few minutes before he found himself in front of a nice white house. He took a deep breath before he knocked.  
  
  
“Uncle Dae!!! There’s someone at the door!”  
  
Cho went with his Uncle Dae to the door to see who their visitor is. He hopes it’s Uncle Soo from across the street to bring him food or Hee Sun, his playmate.  
  
“Yes, coming!” Uncle Dae shouted before opening the door.  
  
“Daddy!” Cho hugged the man on the other side of the door before the visitor could look down at him. “What are you doing here?” He grabbed Chanyeol’s hand to drag him inside and sat him down on the couch leaving Jongdae frozen at the door.  
  
Park Chanyeol at their house. How did that happen?  
  
Jongdae closed the door and walked over to where Cho was dumping toys at Chanyeol’s lap, telling him each of their names and what they can do. Could he call the man by his name? He chose to cough loudly for the other to hear him. Chanyeol turned his head and put down the toys from his lap to stand up.  
  
“Hey, uhm, Park Chanyeol.” He held out his hand.  
  
“Yeah, I know. Jongdae, Cho’s uncle.” He shook the hand and Chanyeol looked around right after.  
  
“Is Baekhyun around?”  
  
“She’s at work.”  
  
“Mommy will be home soon!” Cho supplied and took his favorite robot toy to give to Chanyeol. “He’s my favorite because he’s tall like you!”  
  
“Cho, you shouldn’t bother him too much he’s your mommy’s visitor.”  
  
“But!”  
  
“Don’t you have homework to do?” Jongdae started to pick the toys one by one, knowing that his nephew would follow.  
  
Cho’s face fell down.  
  
“It’s ok, I’ll hold on to this robot while you do your homework, ok? Then we’ll play after.” Chanyeol patted the boy’s head.  
  
That seemed to take away most of Cho’s disappointment as he replies with a cheerful.  
  
“Ok!”  
  
Cho took his school bag and took out his notebook and pencil case before sitting down in front of the table.  
  
“So, uhm, yeah. Do you want anything?” Jongdae felt awkward with a celebrity in their house.  
  
“I’m fine. I’ll just wait for Cho to finish.”  
  
Jongdae couldn’t help but look at the celebrity, because he _is_ a celebrity, but mostly because Chanyeol is looking at his nephew with such soft eyes and a little smile. “Yeah, ok. I’ll be doing laundry so could you look after him for me.” And to Cho he said, “Cho, be a good boy to Chanyeol, ok?”  
  
“Mm.” The boy only nodded busy doing his homework.  
  
Left alone, Chanyeol feels awkward again. “What homework are you doing?” He initiated.  
  
“Writing. Mrs. Lee taught me how to write my name. C-H-O.” He tilted the paper towards Chanyeol so he could see.  
  
“Wow, you’re great. What other words can you spell?”  
  
“Byun! B-Y-U-N. C-H-O. Look I can spell my whole name!” Chanyeol doesn’t know why seeing Cho write his name pinches his heart.  
  
  
“Hey Jongdae, why is the door open...I…” Baekhyun stops and was shocked to see Chanyeol on the couch hovering over her son seated at the dining table.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Chanyeol looked up and stood to go to Baekhyun near the door and away from Cho.  
  
“Hey.” He put his hands in front of him, already in defensive mode. “I...don’t mean any harm. I just, I told you I wanted to be part of his life.”  
  
“And I told you, you don’t need to. Now, please go.” Baekhyun can’t believe she’s seeing Chanyeol in her house.  
  
“Look, it’s not a question Baekhyun. I will be a part of Cho’s life. I am a part of his life.”  
  
No words were uttered between the adults for a moment. Baekhyun is still filled with doubt and worry. And when Chanyeol sees that Baekhyun is not close to wavering, he takes a chance to make a bluff.  
  
“Baekhyun, I don’t want to make this nasty but if you keep this up, I will take you to court.” Chanyeol is bluffing he knows it but he can keep up the facade if he needs to, he won the best actor award for nothing.  
  
“How dare you!”  
  
“Keeping a kid from me, I can do a DNA test and make my case. Don’t make me go there.”  
A resounding slap was heard in the room. Baekhyun was breathing deeply with tears in her eyes.  
  
“Baekhyun?” Jongdae peeked from the laundry room to call his sister.  
  
Baekhyun went to the laundry room to sit in front of her brother. Putting her hands on her face, wiping the tears forming.  
  
“So it’s true? He’s really the father?” Jongdae sat in front of his sister patting her back.  
  
“Yes.” She can’t stop crying. She can’t lose Cho, not to Chanyeol, not to anyone.  
  
“What does he want then?”  
  
“To be part of his life, that’s what he said.”  
  
“Then why are you angry? Shouldn’t you be happy he wants to be there?”  
  
“What happens to Cho when Chanyeol leaves? Hm? He’s so selfish.”  
  
“You’re already assuming the worst. Chanyeol looks like he’s serious.” Jongdae recalls how Chanyeol looked at Cho.  
  
“You don’t know him.”  
  
“And you still do?” Jongdae asks, his eyebrows raising from doubt. “You knew him 5 years ago.”  
  
“Why are you siding with him? I’m your sister.”  
  
Jongdae chuckled. “Silly sis, I’m not siding with him. I’m siding with Cho. He...he just looks happy when he saw Chanyeol come in.” Baekhyun stared at her brother.  
  
Baekhyun hadn’t really of thought of that. Would it be worth it to make Cho happy now and think of everything else later? Would Chanyeol really stay for Cho?  
  
  
Chanyeol knew he did wrong with the bluff of a threat to Baekhyun. He couldn’t leave knowing he’s bringing pain and sadness to Baekhyun and to Cho. Things he promised not to bring to them.  
  
“Daddy?” Cho walked over near the door where Chanyeol was standing who was still contemplating.  
  
“Hey, Cho. You done with your homework?”  
  
“Are you ok? I heard mommy come in but where is she?”  
  
“She’s with your Uncle Dae.”  
  
“Ah. Do you want to see my drawing?” Cho dragged him back to the living room. Cho went through his bag looking for his drawing notebook.  
  
“I drew this last week.” Cho took out his drawing and showed it to Chanyeol who was almost in tears. In the drawing was him and Cho hand in hand going to school.  
  
“We...I will bring you to school next week, ok?” Chanyeol’s surprised with his own words. He can already feel his determination to make true of his word to Cho.  
  
  
“Are you really serious with this?” Came a voice from behind. They both looked at Baekhyun coming from the laundry room to the living room with red puffy eyes. Chanyeol feels guilty for making Baekhyun cry.  
  
“Yes. I am.”  
  
“Ok, I am giving you one chance. One, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun raises one finger up with a stern look on her face. “Screw this up and Cho will never see you again.” She whispers.  
  
Chanyeol can’t help but release a breath and a smile. He’ll make sure not to screw this up. He picks Cho and carries him. He spins around and Cho makes the most beautiful laugh a child could ever muster.  
  
Baekhyun looks at them and she thinks that maybe, maybe this could work.  
  
  
Chanyeol spent the rest of the week going back and forth to Baekhyun’s house and his rented hotel for the week. He managed to bring Cho back and forth to his school. He attracts a bit of attention with Cho introducing him to all his friends and his friends’ parents. Earning praises for his looks. Thankfully, the parents are so busy that they don’t know who Park Chanyeol is.  
  
“Daddy, when are you coming back? I heard you tell mommy you have to go back home.”  
  
Chanyeol looked down at Cho who was holding his hand while they were walking from the ice cream store. He was going back to Seoul tomorrow night but can’t find it in himself to tell Cho who always looked at him with his eye smile and wide bright eyes.  
  
“I will be back soon. I have work in Seoul for 2 weeks so I need to be there. But any free time I have I’ll rush right back here, ok?”  
  
“Yeah, ok.” But Cho’s face says not ok. Chanyeol tugs at the kid’s hand and squats to look at Cho.  
  
  
“Hey, hey, don’t be sad. When I come back, we’ll go ride the ferris wheel you wanted to ride.”  
  
“Really? Yay!” Cho hugged him and Chanyeol carried the kid up and continued walking back to the house.  
  
  
The next 2 weeks was hell. Chanyeol was tired all the time from the filming. The drama has a bit of action in it and he was learning how to shoot, walk on roofs of cars and was even on harness sometimes. He was dead tired and Minseok finally gave him a week off before going back to filming again. He was going to sleep for the rest of the week when his phone rang. He let it ring when it stopped and rang again. If it was Minseok, he was going to kill him. He got his phone from beside his bed and didn’t look before answering.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
Chanyeol hurriedly sat up. “Hey Cho. What’s up?” He asked softly.  
  
“I miss you.” And Chanyeol smiled so wide, all of his tiredness gone with just those 3 words.  
  
“I miss you too. I’m coming over tomorrow to see you. Don’t think I forgot.”  
  
“Yay! Mommy! Daddy’s coming tomorrow, can’t he stay in my room?” Cho put down the phone until someone picked it up and Chanyeol could hear noises again.  
  
“Cho! Hey, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun probably got the phone from where Cho left it. “Sorry for bothering you, he just was so excited to see you, he insisted on calling you.”  
  
“No problem. I wanted to hear his voice anyway. How are you?”  
  
“Uhm, I’m ok.”  
  
“Mommy! I wanna talk.” He could hear Cho whining from the background.  
  
“Daddy, I will see you tomorrow ok? Mommy says I have to sleep now. Good night Daddy!”  
  
‘Daddy’ is really his favorite name right now, if Chanyeol is really honest. He’s liking it the more he interacts with Cho.  
  
“I will see you, Cho. Good night.”  
  
Chanyeol slept that night with a smile on his face, tiredness somehow diminished.  
  
  
Baekhyun can’t believe it but a month has passed and every promise Chanyeol made to Cho, he has all done. She’s impressed but still a little wary of Chanyeol. He was perfect, always been. But he has always made his career his priority. Would a son change that?  
  
“Baekhyun?" Chanyeol called from where he is seated in the sofa in their living room.  
  
"Hm? Sorry did you say something?" Baekhyun kept thinking of things that had happened and things that are going to happen.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to go with us to the fair I saw on the way? If you aren't too busy?"  
  
"No, you go ahead. I will stay here and wait for you."  
  
Cho opened the door of their room clad in the new clothes Chanyeol brought back. It was a nice blue shirt with the words "My dad is the best." written on the front.  
  
Baekhyun snorted at the shirt, Chanyeol looked at her and said "Hey! It's true."  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Moooooom!" Cho called their attention. He was struggling with putting on his rubber shoes.  
  
"Coming" She knelt down to tie his shoelaces. "Now, you have to go back by dinner, ok?"  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" Cho pouted and grabbed her arm. "Mommy, please?"  
  
"It's your time with your dad. Didn't you want to ride those big rides with him?"  
  
"Yes, but can't we all go together?"  
  
"Yeah, why not Baek?" Chanyeol chimed in with that smile of his. The one he barely uses in front of the cameras but the one those close to him always sees.  
  
"I..." She looked at the two hopeful faces in front of her and thought, why not, really, why not.  
  
"I'll get my purse. But I'm not going to ride the roller coaster."  
  
"Yay!!!" Cho shouted and started jumping up and down. Chanyeol offered a high-five to Cho.  
  
  
The fair was just a few blocks away from their house. Chanyeol drove them with Baekhyun on the front and Cho strapped on the back chatting away excitedly about what they are going to do once they get to the fair.  
  
They arrived and was met with a lot of people. Baekhyun worried about Chanyeol being found out at this place. She went to the man selling headbands, balloons and masks near the gates and bought 2 iron man masks.  
  
"Hey, wear this." She gave the bigger one to Chanyeol and put the smaller one on Cho.  
  
"You didn't have to, it's ok."  
  
Baekhyun shrugged and they went on to follow Cho looking around and looking for the big ride he wanted.  
  
"There! Daddy, I wanna ride that one!"  
  
Baekhyun looked up and her eyes rounded. It was too high up and she started getting nervous for Cho.  
  
"Cho, I don't think you can ride that yet." Chanyeol told Cho calmly while holding his hand.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Maybe when you are older and as tall as me?" Chanyeol patted the boy's head.  
  
"Let's go and see something thrilling but for kids like you, ok?" Baekhyun said.  
  
"Ok." Cho's face fell and Chanyeol felt bad for the kid but the ride was too much for a 5-year old even if he would have been thrilled with it a few years back.  
  
"Hey look, it's a robot!" Cho looked up and started thinking fast of what Cho could possibly like and saw a robot walking around the fair.  
  
"Robot!!!" Cho ran up to the robot and jumped wanting it to look at him. It stopped in front of him. Cho was looking up and smiling at it, waving at the robot who was looking down at him.  
  
Chanyeol went and scooped Cho up and put him on his shoulders. Baekhyun whipped up her phone and started taking pictures. She was smiling at the way Cho was trying to hug the robot while perched on top of Chanyeol.  
  
They came back after taking selfies with the robot after Cho started whining about how hungry he is.  
  
"Let's go and eat at the restaurant beside this." Baekhyun was looking happily at the pictures she got before she put the phone back in her bag to walk towards the restaurant.  
  
The three walked back to the street and went inside. Baekhyun ordered a kid's meal for Cho, who was seated beside her, and ordered a sandwich for herself. Chanyeol ordered burger and fries.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Chanyeol asked Cho while waiting for their food to arrive.  
"Yes! I didn't get to ride the big ride but Daddy promised to take me there when I am older and taller, right? And I get to see a big robot!!!" Cho gestured with his hands how big it was.  
  
"Yes, we'll go and ride it when you are older."  
  
"You don't have to promise him, really." Baekhyun chimed in.  
  
"Why not? I want to." And Chanyeol smiled at her again and she's starting to feel the butterflies in her stomach just like when she first fell for Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked down on her plate to distract herself.  
  
"So Baekhyun, how are you?"  
  
"I'm...doing ok. Work is ok."  
  
"Are you dating anyone yet?" Baekhyun choked on the sandwich she was eating.  
  
"No, not really. All my time is for Cho." And Baekhyun could see relief pass on Chanyeol’s face but she could be mistaken. Chanyeol can’t be relieved to know she’s single.  
  
  
Cho was asleep when they reached home. Chanyeol carried him up to his bedroom and tucked him to bed. Baekhyun was watching the whole time with a soft smile on her face. Maybe, letting Chanyeol in Cho’s life was the right choice. Chanyeol closed the door after turning off the light.  
  
“Stay.” Baekhyun said, surprising both of them. “It’s late and you’re tired too. Just sleep on the couch.”  
  
“I really don’t want to impose, but if you’re sure…”  
  
Baekhyun laughed. “This is a limited time offer. I’ll get you pillows. I will be back.”  
  
Baekhyun made the sofa as comfortable as she can. And patted the pillow after finishing.  
  
“There you go. I will see you tomorrow. Good night Chanyeol.”  
  
“Good night Baekhyun.” Chanyeol leaned back on the arm rest.  
  
“And Chanyeol?” Baekhyun paused. “Thanks for today.”  
  
Chanyeol slept with a smile on his face.  
  
  
The next day, Chanyeol spent the whole day in Baekhyun’s house since Jongdae and Baekhyun was out for work and he was in charge of looking after Cho.  
  
It was getting late and Cho was sleepy but Baekhyun is still not home. She texted Chanyeol that she had prepared food in the fridge and they could reheat it if they got hungry while waiting.  
  
They already finished dinner and Chanyeol tucked Cho in the bed but Baekhyun was still not home. He had closed the door and went to the sofa to rest his eyes when the door opened and Baekhyun came in with sleepy eyes.  
  
“Hey, you’re back.” Chanyeol softly said.  
  
“Hmm, the shooting took a while. The news department is really much busier than dramas. I should have stayed as an actor’s assistant.” She jested and Chanyeol was surprised she was joking now when it’s just the two of them.  
  
Baekhyun sat at the sofa beside Chanyeol and closed her eyes.  
  
“Hey, come here.” Chanyeol put a hand on her shoulders and softly pushed her to him cradling her on his chest. He expected resistance but Baekhyun was compliant.  
  
“Sleep.” He commanded and they both did.  
  
  
  
Jongdae almost had a heart attack after opening his door and stepping into the living room to see his sister and Park Chanyeol in the sofa cuddling the next morning. He smiled at the sight. Maybe Cho will soon have his father permanently in his life.  
  
  
Baekhyun woke up from the best sleep in her life. The smell around her is nice. She turned around and found a mop of hair in front of her. She almost screamed when she realized she slept on top of Chanyeol. The guy was still asleep and she didn’t want to wake him up and see them in this position. She slowly untangled their legs and slipped off the arms around her. Chanyeol groaned and the arms tightened on her waist.  
  
“Really now Chanyeol?” She whispered.  
  
“Mommy?” Cho was rubbing his eyes holding a teddy bear standing on one end of the couch.  
  
“Hey baby!” Baekhyun stood up not caring anymore if Chanyeol woke up which he did.  
  
“Hey Cho.” He waved like he wasn’t cuddling with Baekhyun just a minute ago.  
  
“Mommy, I’m hungry.” Cho whined.  
  
“What do you want?” Baekhyun went to the kitchen to look for food to cook in their cupboards.  
  
“Cereals?” She looked around and found no one behind her. She walked back and saw Chanyeol sleeping while seated and Cho on his lap sleeping arms around Chanyeol. The sight made her heart melt. She wished to see this often but how long will Chanyeol be really staying? She doesn’t want to but she’s afraid she already is hoping.  
  
  
Chanyeol went back to Seoul to finish the rest of his filming but he makes time to call Cho before the kid goes to bed. Cho sometimes whines about him not going back to Bucheon but he makes promises to bring back toys which Baekhyun does not agree with but calms Cho down. He misses Cho and Baekhyun. Misses their outings together. Misses Bucheon. He closes his eyes. He has a job to do. Acting is the only profession he knows. What will he be without it?  
  
  
Chanyeol woke up with a start when his phone wouldn’t stop ringing that specific ringtone he set for Baekhyun’s number.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Chanyeol? Oh my god, did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”  
  
Chanyeol chuckled. “Yeah, but that’s ok. What is it?”  
  
“Cho has been crying nonstop since last night.”  
  
Chanyeol’s heartbeat began to quicken. “What? Why?”  
  
  
“Cho saw your drama on tv and well, he saw you kissing a girl and now he’s crying.”  
  
“Can I talk to him?” He can hear Baekhyun moving away from the phone and calling out to Cho. There were footsteps and it’s probably Baekhyun walking towards Cho.  
  
_“Your daddy wants to talk to you.”_  
  
_“I don’t want to talk to him! I hate him!”_ There was a sudden ache in Chanyeol’s heart, as if his heart was breaking.  
  
“I’m sorry Chanyeol, he just won’t come to the phone. I don’t know what to do.”  
  
There was a silence after that Baekhyun felt the need to add “I’ll probably let you go back to sleep. He’ll be fine tomorrow. Good night.”  
  
“Baekhyun, I…” But Baekhyun has already dropped the call.  
  
  
Chanyeol can’t sleep, he’s been turning around in his bed trying to shake off the trembling voice of Cho and his words. He sits up and looks at his watch, 7am, he has a shooting at 3pm. It would take 2 hours to go to Bucheon and 2 hours back. He stands up and gets his towel. He has to go see his son. He can’t let the day go by with Cho hating him.  
  
He slides inside his car and puts his phone on speaker.  
  
“Hey Minseok.”  
  
“Hey, your shoot isn’t in 7 hours.”  
  
“That’s actually what I want to talk about, could you cancel the shooting today? I have to go somewhere.”  
  
“What??? Where are you going? You can’t cancel the shoot today! There’ll be news, there’ll be…”  
“I’m going to see Cho. He...I...he said he hates me and I have to go and see him. This is important.”  
  
There was silence at the other end of the line.  
  
“Ok, you’ve never cancelled anything before and because of that I’m letting you off today. But don’t let this happen again ok? What did you even do?”  
  
“I don’t know. I really don’t know.”  
  
  
  
He drove as fast as he can to reach Bucheon in record time. He arrived in front of the Byun’s house an hour and a half later. He knocked and Baekhyun was surprised to see Chanyeol in front of their door.  
  
“Chanyeol! What are you doing here?” And Baekhyun looked down at her watch.  
  
“It’s too early? Don’t you have work.”  
  
“Mommy, could you help me…” Cho looks up from buttoning his shirt and sees Chanyeol. He then runs back to his room and Chanyeol follows him.  
  
“Cho!” He found Cho lying on the bed face buried on his pillow .  
  
Chanyeol slowly approached the bed and sat down beside Cho.  
  
“Cho, please talk to me. What did daddy do wrong?”  
  
There were mumblings from under him that Chanyeol can’t understand. He put an arm on Cho’s back. Cho turned around to look at him.  
  
“I saw you kiss someone else! Someone not mommy! You don’t love mommy! And you don’t love Cho!” Cho started stomping his feet on the bed and turned away from him.  
  
“Cho, that was just acting. It’s not true. I love you. And…” He looks up the door where Baekhyun was standing, looking worriedly at Cho. He leaned in to whisper. “I love mommy too.”  
  
Cho sat up. “Then why don’t you kiss mommy like that girl on tv?”  
  
Chanyeol looked up to where Baekhyun was standing. There the woman who have and had broken his heart is standing. The woman who gave him a son, a family. And yes, he would very much like to kiss her, if only she would let him.  
  
“Because…because mommy doesn’t want me to. It’s…”  
  
“But she does!” Cho exclaimed and turned toward his mother. “Right mommy? You love daddy too?”  
  
Baekhyun immediately nodded at Cho, wanting her baby to feel better.  
  
“Then you and daddy should kiss! Right mommy? Right?” Cho looked at both of them, feeling happy that his daddy loves his mommy too and he loves Cho too!  
  
“Cho…” Baekhyun walked towards the two and looked at Chanyeol for help.  
  
“Are you not angry at me now?” Chanyeol tried.  
  
“Do you really really love Cho?” Cho looked at Chanyeol with so much hope.  
  
“Of course. Very much.” Chanyeol replied and hugged his son. “Now you should go and get ready for school. We will wait outside.”  
  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked outside the door and when Baekhyun closed it, she said.  
  
“Thank you so much for coming down. You didn’t have to…”  
  
And suddenly there were lips on hers. Planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
And he leaned back to look at her reaction. After all these years, she is still the only one who have made his heart beat.  
  
“I...I...Chanyeol…” Baekhyun looked shocked.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol’s face fell and he felt guilty. He rushed to the door and left, leaving a confused Baekhyun behind.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol barely made it to the shooting the next day. He didn’t get to sleep and was tossing and turning around. He kept thinking about Baekhyun and Cho.  
  
He likes his acting career, have been doing it for the past 7 years. He started on small roles, and then finally landed a main role after 3 years, and now has enough money to live his life 3 times over.  
  
But he’s still restless. He should be content with what he has right now. He should be happy with all the money, the girls around him wanting his attention but he isn’t. And these days, there were only two things, or rather, persons, that make him happy. And they are living 2 hours away.  
  
  
He arrives at the venue with everyone bustling around.  
  
“You’re 2 minutes late.” Minseok has his hands on his hips.  
  
“It’s only 2 minutes.” He was given the script. They are shooting a commercial for a brand of beer. A model was hired to sit on the arm of the chair he was going to sit in.  
  
All through the shoot, Chanyeol can feel the model trying to flirt with him. Touching his arm on breaks and whispering too close. She even wrote her number on his arm and winked before walking away expecting him to follow. She was beautiful but he felt annoyed. This wasn’t what he wanted anymore. He wanted to go home and be embraced by a little boy who looks exactly like him and say he misses him. And cuddle on the sofa with a grown woman who works too hard.  
With a sigh he gets on his car and goes home to an empty house.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun looked at her sleeping son and softly cards her hands on his hair. When she found out she was 3 weeks pregnant, she decided to see Chanyeol on his work, calling Minseok who knew about everything and made him promise not to tell Chanyeol about it. She arrived in Seoul after the movie shooting and Minseok told her Chanyeol went to the bar next door. She entered and saw Chanyeol surrounded by 2 girls grinding on him. He smiled at one of them and was stroking the lips of the other. He leaned as if to kiss the girl and that was when Baekhyun felt faint and exited the bar.  
  
What does she expect? That he will mope around after finding her gone after their one night together? Maybe not, but it still hurt. She thought she read the signs right, that Chanyeol felt a little something for her. She must have been wrong. She held on her slightly swollen tummy and whispered to her unborn baby that she will take care of the two of them. That her love is enough for both of them.  
  
Cho moved in her lap, turning around hugging her. She knew Cho needed his father too. That now that he knows Chanyeol, he will look for him often. And the happiness Chanyeol gives Cho is different and one she cannot give. She just hopes Chanyeol loves Cho the way he should. And she knows he does from the way he’s been always there and keeping promises. Her heart though, doesn’t want to trust him but still beats for him. The kiss the other day, she wasn’t expecting it but for those few seconds, she felt happy. And she shouldn’t really be, she doesn’t want to go down that road again.  
  
  
Chanyeol had another fanmeet after the launch of his latest movie. He remembered his last fanmeet where he met Cho and chuckled. The difference then and now, he wanted to go home now and skype with his son. He couldn’t be bothered with drinks after a rough day.  
  
This fanmeet, there was a child with his mother who came.  
  
“You are my son’s idol.” The mother said, urging her son to give the chocolate he was clutching to him. “He likes your movies so much.”  
“Hi, what’s your name?” He leaned over and took the paper from the little boy. He looks just about Cho’s age.  
  
“Sehun.” The little boy then gives him the paper and the chocolate.  
  
“Why do you like me Sehun?” He asks while writing a message and signing at the bottom.  
  
“You fight bad guys and save the world.”  
  
“He’s been defending his bullied classmates after watching your movie.” The mother said before they were ushered down by the guards.  
  
Sehun waved goodbye.  
  
  
Chanyeol always has thought people liked him because of his face, and his body that he shows on screen. On fanmeets like this, hoards of fangirls crowd the area. He never realized how it affects kids. And maybe, being an actor wasn’t such a bad thing if he can inspire kids to do good too. He has been thinking about his life lately, being an actor was his dream, but he knows it won’t be forever and after that, what comes after that? He has been hesitant to sign a new contract, he wants to find himself, find out what he is without his pretty face.  
  
And then comes Cho, who is happy just to see him, hear his voice and take him to school. Who is so proud of his very tall daddy who is on tv. Who cries when he sees him with another girl and likes robot and writing. He smiles and maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t need to stop being an actor to find himself.  
  
And then there’s Baekhyun, who left him just after the best night of his life. Who broke his heart but gave him the best gift of his life, Cho. Who is still the most beautiful woman he has ever met. Who still makes him weak in his knees. And he wants so badly to make them a family and maybe make a home.  
  
  
Cho came home from school excitedly waving a paper before even getting in the front door, Jongdae in tow.  
  
“Mommy!!!” Cho runs towards the sofa where Baekhyun was sitting down and hugged her knees. “Teacher Lee said we are going to dance and sing next week! We will practice tomorrow and the next day and the next day! Mommy, Teacher said I was good in dancing!”  
  
“Wow! That’s great! When is it?” She picks up her overly excited child and sits him on his lap.  
  
“Next next week. For family day.” Jongdae replied before disappearing again to go back to the kitchen.  
  
“Teacher taught us to make letters for our mommy and daddy! Look, I made this for you.” Cho handed her one. “And this one is for Daddy!” Cho waved the other one and looked down at it and smiled. “Could we give this to Daddy? Please! Please Mommy!”  
  
“You have to practice today and tomorrow, baby.”  
  
“But I want to give it to him.” Cho pouted. “I want him to read it and see it not in the phone.”  
  
She already knows how this would go. Cho would always want to show Chanyeol every activity they finish in school. Other times Cho could wait for Chanyeol to visit them again, but other times, he insists they call Chanyeol immediately via Skype and show it to him. He must be very excited and proud of his self-made invitation letter if he wants it personally delivered to Seoul. This makes Baekhyun think it over.  
  
“Hmmm, how about I go and give it to him. But you have to practice and give your best ok? And be good to Uncle Dae while Mommy give this to Daddy?”  
  
“Ok! Mommy tell him to read that ok? And tell him I am the best! Teacher Lee said so!” Cho danced a few of the steps of the dance their teacher probably taught them. It looked more like a flailing of his arms combined with some knee bends but Baekhyun is delighted to see her son smile and enjoy like this.  
  
“Ok baby. Now change your clothes so we can eat.”  
  
  
Baekhyun got down on the bus. It’s been long since she went to Seoul. She opened her bag making sure the invitation Cho made was still there. After checking, she went down the right stop, and walked to where the shooting was. Minseok told her Chanyeol’s first day of filming for his new movie is today and Baekhyun got the location from him. She somehow wanted to surprise Chanyeol, they have been having a good time the past few days going out with Cho for lunch and dinner. She made some dak galbi for Cho that day and thought to make a little more to bring with her on her trip knowing it’s a dish Chanyeol liked.  
  
She spotted Minseok on the set who beckoned her to come over. After a little chat, he told her where Chanyeol’s trailer was. She knocked gently and when she heard voices she thought to go in since the door is unlocked. What she saw though was something she has seen before.  
  
It was as if she was standing in a replay of what had happened years ago. She feels the same shock, and then hurt, as it was before.  
  
Chanyeol was by a girl, younger than them and pretty, laughing and patting his chest. Chanyeol was smiling in return. Leaning in to whisper when he spotted Baekhyun by the door. His eyes widened and was about to say something but Baekhyun turned around and exited the vehicle.  
Her heart was racing with how fast she was walking away. She can’t believe she trusted Chanyeol again and just like before, was betrayed. She felt foolish.  
  
“Baekhyun! Please stop. Baekhyun!” She heard Chanyeol’s voice behind her. But she run, if possible, a little bit faster.  
  
She reached a crossroad and had to stop, giving time for Chanyeol to catch her. _Damn these crossroads_.  
  
“Baekhyun please, stop running.” He said in between breathes. “I...I can explain.”  
  
“Don’t.” Baekhyun replied, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall. “Stop.”  
  
“Baekhyun, she is just a co-worker. Nothing else.”  
  
“You wanted to know what I saw 5 years ago? It was just like this.” Baekhyun started. “I was so nervous after running away after that night and then coming back to tell you I was pregnant. But I thought you felt something for me and maybe it will be alright.  
  
But I went to see you and saw _you._ You were drinking around, flirting with different girls hanging around your arm. And that’s when I decided, to let you go live your life your way. Without me and the baby hanging around. Surely, you didn’t want that responsibility.” She chuckled.  
  
“I was right, wasn’t I?”  
  
“No, that isn’t true. I can explain, all those years ago I didn’t want that just like now.” Chanyeol was hanging on to her arm. Not wanting to let her go.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. I came here to give you this.”  
  
She took the invitation from her bag and handed it to Chanyeol. “Cho wanted to give you this. You can still come, Cho would be sad if you aren’t there. It’s his first time performing. I also got you something.” Baekhyun handed the bag containing the galbi she made.  
  
Baekhyun shrugged the hand holding her and made a move to walk away.  
  
“Baekhyun, look at me. Do you want me to go?”  
  
“It’s up to you. I don’t care.” The pedestrian light turns green. “Cho thinks that we could finally be a family. That since he found his dad, he’ll have you and me around. He’s too young but he will understand if you… we can explain to him that he can have a dad, but we can’t be together.” She finally crossed the road and away from Chanyeol.  
  
  
  
Chanyeol kept flipping the invitation. It was family day and Cho was excited to perform according to it. If only he know how to explain to Baekhyun that all those years ago, he was drinking because he was heartbroken by her flight. He turned to alcohol when he can’t find her. That was his mistake then. He was older now and knew better.  
  
He looked at the bag Baekhyun gave him, empty now after he ate everything inside, it was the best dak galbi he ever had in his life.  
  
He went to the toy store the day before to buy Cho a present he will give him after he performs. He has yet to think what present to give to Baekhyun. He always has girls hanging around him, that part was true. But he never had to woo any of them, he never wanted to until Baekhyun. He wanted to do it then when she was still working for him, he still wanted to do it now.  
  
“Minseok.” He dialed his friend’s number after staring at the bag for a long time. “If you like someone and they’re mad at you, what do you give them to forgive you?”  
  
“Well, knowing Baekhyun…”  
  
“I didn’t say Baekhyun.”  
  
“It isn’t her then?”  
  
Chanyeol sighed. “Of course, it’s her.”  
  
“Well, the way to that woman’s heart is through her son. Who is yours by the way so that should be easy.” Minseok chuckled at him.  
  
“That isn’t helping me.”  
  
“Well, you called me. Anyway, I have a date with her brother so I could ask him. But knowing how loyal he is to her, he’s probably be angry at you too.”  
  
“You are so helpful thanks.” He snapped back.  
  
  
Family day came and Chanyeol still wasn’t ready by the time he reached Cho’s school bringing flowers for Baekhyun and toys for Cho. He looked at his rearview mirror for the last time before going down and looking for Cho and his mother.  
  
“Hi there, you are.” The woman at the reception asked.  
  
“I’m Byun Cho’s father.”  
  
“Ah great, here’s your nametag and the program sheet. You can sit by them, over in the auditorium. Just go straight and on your left you should see the door with the banner.” The woman smiled at him and he walked over to where she told him.  
  
He spotted them once he came inside the door. Baekhyun was looking beautiful as ever talking to a father sitting beside them who was mesmerized. He was a bit jealous, he will admit.  
  
“Hey.” He held out his hand to the guy beside Baekhyun.  
  
“I’m Chanyeol, Cho’s father.” He shook the guy’s hand who looked a bit shocked and who suddenly remembered looking for his daughter.  
  
Baekhyun looked at her phone after the guy left. Not even acknowledging Chanyeol’s presence.  
  
“I got you this.” Chanyeol handed the flowers to Baekhyun. “And also, could we talk later I would like to explain everything, please.”  
  
“It’s starting.” Baekhyun said before going nearer the front to sit down.  
  
They watched Cho’s performance and when Cho spotted them, he beamed and waved at them before dancing his heart out.  
  
  
“Daddy you came!!!” He run to him and hugged him. Chanyeol easily carried Cho up on his shoulders in reflex.  
  
“Mommy look! I’m so high up!” He’s been on his dad’s shoulders countless of times but it doesn’t make it less exciting for the little child.  
  
They were given an hour for lunch before the game starts. They chose a seat near the back and Baekhyun unpacked the lunch she prepared for the three of them. She wanted to be petty and not make lunch for Chanyeol but Cho will wonder why there isn’t food for Chanyeol and she doesn’t want to explain how she’s angry at his dad.  
  
Chanyeol attempted to talk but Baekhyun would always find a way to dismiss him. Until lunch time was up and the games for the parents began. They weren’t participating but Baekhyun was volunteered by the guy she was talking to earlier. She sighed but put on a smile, dragging Chanyeol with her since the game needs both of them to play.  
  
“Ok, parents. Mrs. Kim will hand you newspapers for the world famous newspaper dance game.”  
  
The first part was easy, Baekhyun was able to keep her distance since the newspaper was still big.  
  
As the game progresses, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s competitiveness grows. Soon they were both huddling while Cho shouts at them, cheering for them.  
  
“We have two couples left, who will win this round?” The paper was folded into an 8th of it’s size, Chanyeol thought only one of his foot could fit. They have hugged for the previous round, much to his delight and Baekhyun’s anger seemed not too apparent after a few folds of the newspaper. He leans in and whispers to Baekhyun.  
  
“I’ll piggyback you.” Baekhyun only nods.  
  
“And stop!” The teacher in charge stopped the music and Baekhyun jumped on his back. He scooped up her legs and stood on one foot. After all his training for his movies, this should be easy. He could feel Baekhyun’s arms around his neck and he tried to hide his smile. The other couple couldn’t hold their stand and fell.  
  
“Congratulations! You won!” The teacher handed them umbrellas for their prize and an eco bag with the school logo on the front.  
  
After the games, they left the school to go home. Cho was excitedly telling them the events before his performance but halfway on the drive, he fell asleep. Baekhyun still wouldn’t talk to him but at least she’s not scowling at him anymore. When they reached home, Chanyeol and Baekhyun both tucked Cho to sleep.  
  
They closed the door and when they reached the living room, Chanyeol turned around.  
  
“Baekhyun can we please...talk?”  
  
“There’s really nothing to talk about.” As if to evade Chanyeol again, Baekhyun walks past Chanyeol towards the kitchen only to unpack their day’s mess.  
  
“Please! No more running away. Last time I didn’t catch you because I couldn’t find you. Now, I won’t let you run away again.”  
  
That time you saw me drinking with women around. I was drinking to heal my broken heart.”  
  
Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to look at him. He longs to touch her face and make her see how much pain he had been through as well. He wants to see her eyes, those pair that he could always tell how she’s feeling. But he can’t. “The girl I loved left and never came back.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I loved you.” He held on to Baekhyun’s hand, afraid she would run away. “That night was the best night of my life, I regret not holding your hand all night to the morning so you couldn’t leave. I was going to tell you of my feelings when I wake up. But you were gone and I couldn’t find you anywhere.”  
  
“I drowned myself in alcohol until Minseok told me to straighten up or I would lose my job. It was all I ever had, my job, I can’t lose it too. So I drowned myself in work. I was so happy to finally get everything I want, money, fame. But it wasn’t enough.”  
  
Baekhyun can’t believe what she was hearing. But deep down, she’s known all along about his feelings.  
  
“I went on dates but none of them was you.  
  
I loved you then, Baekhyun. I still do.” Chanyeol finished and swooped down on Baekhyun to plant a kiss on her lips. Baekhyun has tears in her eyes.  
  
“I’m afraid to get hurt Chanyeol. What if one day you realize you don’t love me enough? There are lots of girls around. Pretty girls.”  
  
“5 years Baekhyun, I was alone for 5 years waiting for another shot I thought would never come. I will love you until you believe me. No girl has ever made me feel this way.”  
  
“I… I love you too. I always did. I just can’t believe you’ll pick me over the prettiest girls. Over the women you were partnered with.”  
  
Chanyeol kissed her eyes and then her nose. “Baekhyun, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. From the moment we met I was crazy about you.”  
  
And then Chanyeol leaned again to kiss her lips.  
  
“Give me a lifetime to prove my love to you.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.”  
  
“Baekhyun!”  
  
  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
Cho was excited, today was the day he was waiting for. His Uncle Dae was taking him to the hospital where his mommy and his daddy is.  
  
“Uncle Dae, do you think she’ll like me?”  
  
“Of course she will. Why won’t she?”  
  
They were walking along the corridors of the hospitals looking for the room.  
  
“Ah there it is!”  
  
Jongdae was looking at the names on the tags until he spotted the one.  
  
“Park Sunhee. There! Cho can you see? There!”  
  
Jongdae pointed to a pretty little bundle sleeping peacefully with her fists closed.  
Cho scanned the tags until he sees it. Park Sunhee. His sister. She was so pretty like their mother.  
  
“Hi Sunhee. It’s me, Cho, your brother. I will protect you from bullies like daddy says I should.”  
  
The baby moved a bit before it started crying.  
  
“Don’t cry baby Sunhee. I am here.”  
  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked fondly at their son and their newborn daughter. It’s been a year since they finally got married. Cho is now 8. Who would have thought a five year old would get them together? Chanyeol kissed his wife’s hand. He is still acting in movies but his priority is now his family. Baekhyun is still working in the news department but in a small channel in Seoul where Cho and her moved after Chanyeol proposed to her. Cho is doing well in school, so much happy living in Seoul where the buildings are tall and the lights never turn off.


End file.
